Twentyfive Chromosones
by Beverly T
Summary: Jacob/Nessie - *UPDATE: CHAPTER 2* Ness gets into a fight with her parents, and decides to spend the day with Jacob. But things get crazy when an old face interrupts their outing with a proposal for Nessie that will change her life.
1. Author's Notes

**TWENTY-FIVE CHROMOSONES**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Nobody get me wrong. I _love _Bella and Edward. They're true lovers in the uptmost way, but Jacob is a great character. He's got an honesty and straitforwardness about him that I can connect to. Some people, like my brother, claim that he's whiny, but I disagree. Who wouldn't be upset if they had to go through what that boy went through in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Meyer was pretty friggin rough on the him.

I'm just happy Jacob got his happy ending. So this story is my omage to that. Told from Renesme's point of view - because I don't think she has a difinitive voice in the fan-fiction world - this is when Jacob _really _gets his happy ending.

The story was inspired by something Edward said in the last chapter of Breaking Dawn (at least I think it was the last chapter, I can't find my damn book right now). Ten points to anyone who can figure out what that was (and if it really was the last chapter. That's gonna bug me till I find that friggin book).

Anyway, enjoy this little (long) three part-er. Feel free to review. I'm going to go look for my book. Peace.

- Beverly


	2. Chapter One

**TWENTY-FIVE CHROMOSONES**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"No."

"Nessie," Edward said my name with an exacerbated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "please."

"No," I said defiantly for the up-teenth time. "I won't do it."

"Why?"

Why? You have to ask? He sighed and rolled his eyes at my unspoken question.

"I know why." He should, we've had this _discussion_ several times today already.

"Yes, we have. You understand why we're asking you to do this, and still you refuse."

"Of course I do," I said aloud. I was so mad by this point it didn't matter. "It's stupid. I shouldn't have to. I don't have to. If you'd just listen - " He broke me off.

"I've _been_ listening, Nessie. I listen to everything. I know what your thinking, and you have a point, but why do unnecessary things. It's easier this way. If you're worried about being embarrassed by us, then don't be. We'll stay out of your way."

"Your father has a point, Renesme," Carlisle interjected. It was the first time he'd spoken in a while. "It's a big enough school that you could probably go all day without crossing paths with either of your parents."

I knew Carlisle was right. That made it hard to find a legitimate rebuttle without sounding like a whiny brat. I saw Edward give Carlisle an appreciative look. I could almost see his gratitude oozing from his lips like drool from a hungry dog. That thought made him upset. Good. I hope it stings.

"Fine," I said sharply. I may have lost this battle, but the war was still anyone's guess. Edward frowned.

"I'm sorry you feel like we're at war, Renesme, but I assure you that's not the case. We only want what's best for you."

I decided that, instead of thinking aloud in my mind what I _really _wanted to think, I would merely wish I had the ability to read other people's thoughts like my father so he and I could continue this _discussion _of sorts without hurting too many innocent by standards. His frown deepened.

"Doesn't matter, anyway, " I said, "you always get your way when it comes to these things. I don't know why I bother to argue." I took a deep, resigning breath - mostly for dramatic purposes - and spoke again. I tried to make my voice as perfectly pleasant as possible. I wanted them to hear how fake it was. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to live with it, _again_. You guys have fun planning my future out for me. I'm going to go see Jacob. Later."

I didn't even wait for any of them to stop me. Before I could even reach the door handle I started to translate the Koran into Pig-Latin. I picked up where I left off last time. I was almost done.

Living so far away form LaPush was hard. It still stunk when we lived in Forks, but now it was worse.

We'd moved when I was nine. Edward and Mom had wanted to make sure I was done growing before we went anywhere. I can imagine how much it would have sucked to enter high school looking like a sixteen-year-old, then six months later looking like I was twenty-seven.

I understood the move; even gradually complied with it, but still hated it. Oregon was nice, but it wasn't Forks. I was born there, grew up there, and knew only Forks for my whole life. But, if I had to be honest with myself, that wasn't the real reason I was upset about moving away.

I was upset because the one person who I wanted to come above all else couldn't.

Jacob tried. Damn, did he ever. He moved in with us for a while. It was awesome having him around all the time, but I could tell he wasn't completely happy. Jacob just couldn't be away from his pack. He needed them, like I needed my family, so I understood. I wanted him around, but I could tell it caused him too much pain. That was something I just couldn't bare to watch. So, after some careful persuasion and constant reassurances that I'd be fine without him around twenty-four-seven, Jacob left with the promise that he'd return to visit every day. He kept his word, and still comes to visit, with the exception of today, because I was coming to see him.

The looks that I got as I waited by the border were wonderful. Tourists who were headed to First Beach slowed down to almost a crawl, gaping out their windows at me. Or at my car, I should say.

I'd taken Alice's Porsche without even thinking. I was going to hear it later from her, but I didn't care. The freaking thing was fast. It got me where I needed to go in no time - a three hour trip in a hour - and made me look a little older behind the wheel. I had no complaints. This, however, was a happy little twist.

With all of these tourists backing up traffic to take a look at my sweet ride I probably wouldn't have to wait too much longer for Jacob. Word will spread through town like a wildfire that a hot girl beside a hot car's stranded at the side of the road, then -

Speak of the devil. My musings were cut short by the revving of a motorcycle. I recognized Jacob by the jacket I'd given him last Christmas. It looked so freaking good on him. Sometimes, when he'd wear it, I'd catch my breath.

This was one of those times.

Jacob stopped his bike just in front of the Porsche. He dropped the kick stand, swung his leg over the bike, and removed his helmet all in one flawless motion that held all the grace of a professional figure skater (I watched them on TV, mostly to piss Uncle Emmett off). I was a little awe struck when he came up to me and smiled. The sweat off his face and hair glistened in the sun.

"Hey, Ness," he said cheerfully. He walked up to me with his helmet under his arm. "What're you doin' all the way out here? I was just on my way to see you." He stopped just inches shy of me. I could smell the sweat from his body.

"Thought I'd come to see you first. You know, change things up a little. Break up the same ol' routine." Jacob raised one eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Damn. I really needed to _talk _to people more often. That way I could get away with lying once in a while. Usually when I see Jacob I _show _him how I'm doing, looks like that's going to have to change.

He continued to look at me thoughtfully while I grumbled to myself. Sometimes it really stinks having the ability to not hide anything from anyone. I gave up, and gave Jacob what he wanted. I touched his cheek.

I showed him the fight I'd had with my dad today, and reminded him of the one yesterday. That one he'd been present for. What did he think was wrong?

Jacob pulled his face away from my hand. I saw his eyes. They were defensive. I sighed, why did I have to hurt so many people? I did it earlier with my dad. Granted I was upset, but that was no reason to think some of the things I did. I remembered the pain in his eyes. It was reflected in Jacob's.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm not mad at you." I touched his chin to show him. I didn't know why I lashed out at him like I did. I felt terrible. He seemed to cheer up a little at my sincerity.

"It's okay. I understand. Hey, you want to go out to First Beach? We can watch the tide come in if you want." He sounded so happy about the prospect of it all that I almost unwillingly said yes - almost.

I'd been watching the tourists drudge in for the last several minutes. The idea of a crowded beach didn't appeal to me. But I didn't want to hurt Jacob's feelings, so I simply pointed at the line of cars that had accumulated while I sat there. Jacob turned to where I was pointing and, as if noticing for the first time, gasped. I giggled. He could be so cute sometimes.

He heard my giggle, blushed, and pretended to clear his throat. It was all so fast that, at first, I was afraid he was going to choke, but of course he didn't. Instead he regained his graceful poise and laughed along with me.

"Guess I didn't notice how busy it was today." That was one thing I loved about Jacob, he never tried to play the cool guy. Not to say that he wasn't, Jacob was by far the coolest guy I knew, but he never tried to cover up any little imperfection in order to appear perfect, like so many other guys I knew from school. "Oh well, maybe not the beach. How 'bout the mountains? We might be able to catch some good game. I don't think the bears have started hibernating yet. What do you say?"

_Hunting _didn't really appeal to me either, but at least we'd be alone. That was something.

I nodded my approval and smiled. Jacob beamed at me.

"Alright then," he said, "but why don't we do something about your car. We can't leave it here for obvious reasons, and bringing it with us is out of the question. Alice would kill us both if it was damaged."

"I can leave it at the old house. No one will bother it there."

"Great! Let's get going. Traffic looks pretty bad."

We drove on the bike for a couple of hours. I thought we had to be close to Canada by now. The wind felt so good in my hair. Jacob had a spare helmet for me to wear - he had planned to take me riding anyway - but once we were off the main roads I decided to take it off. He had done the same.

It felt so nice to be out with Jacob, away from my parents, my responsibilities, my life. Being with Jacob was like taking a well earned vacation from the mundane aspects of my life as a Cullen. He was a sit on the beach, a walk thru the park, a bike ride thru the woods. He was everything I needed before I knew I needed it. Most importantly, though, he was my Jacob.

We stopped on the side of the road by a hunting trail. Jacob got off the bike then helped me, not that I needed it. I'd dismounted so many times I could do it in my sleep - I sometimes did, but he would never know that. I let him help me anyway. It made me feel good when he treated me special, not just one of the guys. I could be so selfish sometimes, especially when it came to Jacob.

Jay took my hand and smiled. His smile was perfect, like gently falling rain on a hot day. It felt so refreshing and cool on my eyes. My breath caught in my throat. He saw my quick intake and it grew that beautifully refreshing rain.

"I know you're going to love this, Ness. Trust me, okay." I nodded once and let him lead me. How could I not trust him?

We walked for another hour. It would have been easy to run, faster too, but that wasn't what Jacob was after. I didn't even have to ask what it was that he _was _after. It didn't matter. I trusted Jacob whole heartedly. Wherever we went, whatever he wanted, was okay with me.

It was quiet as we walked. Neither of us spoke. The silence was comfortable. I felt no need to fill it.

The warmth of Jacob's hand entangled in mine was nice upon my skin. He was a cool one-oh-six next to my one-ten. That kind of temperature would kill any normal human, but neither of us was normal, at least not compared to the outside world.

Jacob's shape shifting was normal to me. It was a part of him - no, it _was _him. Without it he wouldn't be Jacob. He'd be a stranger, some person I didn't recognize, who didn't exist, because he wouldn't be a part of my world. There were so many things about Jacob's abilities that fascinated me: the speed, the strength, the warmth. But probably the most fascinating thing to me was the reason Jacob was here with me now.

He had explained to me a couple years ago about imprinting. Seth had gotten a girl friend back then - a girl who transferred to his school - and I asked Jacob why Seth didn't come to see us anymore.

"A girlfriend tends to take up a lot of a man's time," he said, looking at me pointedly. I didn't get the joke. I showed him my friend Caleb at school who also had a girlfriend, but still made time to hang out with me and his other friends. Jacob made a low growl in the back of his throat when I showed him Caleb, but didn't say anything about it.

"It's not the same with my people," he said. He explained about Sam and Emily and the others. Even Quill and Claire, who I'd always thought would end up together someday. He said that all those relationships were due to imprinting. He explained what it was like to be so - tied - to someone. It sounded incredible. I showed him my memory of what he had just told me, and wondered if he had imprinted on anyone yet. He gave me a weird smile. Not sad, but not happy, almost painful, like I wouldn't like his answer.

"I have," he said timidly. "I've wanted nothing more than her happiness since the very first time her eyes met mine. She's the reason I exist, and when she dies I'll die. But until then I will stay by her side - if she'll have me." His voice dropped with his last words, but his eyes never left mine. I, again, showed him everything he'd just said and I wondered. Who did he mean?

"Who do you think, Renesme?" Jacob _never _used my full name. Could he mean me? He nodded once. My hand was still on his cheek.

I can't remember why now - perhaps it was simply shock - but I started to panic. It seemed so natural before. Jacob was with me and that was that. But I guess hearing it out loud, and from his lips, gave our relationship a kind of - no, a _different _kind of reality. Before Jacob was a part of me, like an extension of my arm - something natural that belonged there. But now that extension seemed artificial, like it was put there by someone else. Someone we didn't know. It scared me.

No, it flat out frightened me. I didn't like that idea, not one bit. He was my Jacob. _Mine_. He belonged with me. Or did he? Was he really mine to claim simply because some force of nature said so? Was that even right? I'd never questioned it before, but now -

"We're here," Jacob whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence. Though his words were soft as the wind, they cracked like locking breaks, stopping my thoughts dead in their tracks.

We were still very deep in the woods. I didn't understand why _here _was so different then where we'd been for the past hour. Jacob slowed his pace, then stood still, silent. I followed soot. I could hear the birds in the trees - a few larks had stayed behind a little longer this year. There were a couple of squirrels busy with some last minute scavenging. And a few hundred yards in front of us were the sounds of grazing animals.

Jacob moved the two of us ahead silently. Just a few feet away now, on the edge of a small clearing, were a stag, doe and fawn grazing on the edge of the woods. The stag stood, antlers high, ears alert for any signs of danger while the doe fed on the last greens of the season. Though her head was low her body was tense, ready to move at a moments notice. The fawn, on the other hand, acted as if it had no worries at all. The little fella sprang from side to side chasing insects that caught its interest. Seeing the little family was beautiful. It kind of reminded me of my own family.

There was a rustling form the trees in front of me. Both the stag and doe heard the noise, decided the danger was too great, urged for the fawn to come, and disappeared into the trees. There was a large, howling laughter from in front of me. Jacob was in the clearing looking where the deer had disappeared, laughing. I came out of the trees slightly perturbed.

"Serves them right," he said between his rib-cracking laughs.

"I thought you wanted to go hunting?" Not that I wanted to, I was happy the deer escaped.

"Nah, not really. Besides, they looked like a nice, little, happy family. I wouldn't want to break it up."

"That's awfully nice of you."

"I try." Jacob walked out to the middle of the clearing, took off his jacket, rolled it up, and tossed it on the ground. Then he did the same with his t-shirt. He always liked to be bare-chested. I didn't mind. "Come here, Nessie."

Without thinking I followed him. It was so easy to do exactly whatever Jacob suggested. He reached out for my hand. I gave it to him. He placed it on his cheek and looked only at me.

"Do you like it?" He did this sometimes - cheat. I hated it.

But I loved the clearing. It wasn't the baseball field or even Mom and Dad's meadow - Mom had told me about it once when we'd had a "girl's day" - it was different. It was small, like my house, probably no more than an acre in size, but it was beautiful. There were no flowers, only grass, but it didn't feel desolate. Instead it was clean and brisk like a winter breeze. The grass swayed gently in the wind. The air smelled of rain. A storm was coming, but it was wonderful. I loved a good storm. Jacob knew that.

"I figure from here we should be able to enjoy it as it comes in." Did Jacob have the ability to read my mind like my father? Is that how he always knew what I wanted before I did? I'd never be able to fully understand him. I saw Jacob blush as he felt my thoughts. I loved to see the color in his tan cheeks. It was such a pretty color. I removed my hand before I caused him to pass out due to an overload of blood to the brain, if that was even possible. I'd have to ask Carlisle sometime.

"That would be great, Jay. Thanks." I gave him my biggest, brightest smile, the one that always seemed to make his day. It worked.

"Awesome!" In too quick a motion Jacob had me cradled in his arms. He grinned at my surprise, setting me down gently on the ground. He kept his arm under my head as he lay down next to me, his own head resting on his jacket. We both took a deep breath and listened to the on coming storm.

It wouldn't be a big storm, a little lightening, but mostly rain. I wondered if the family would go out and play without me. I didn't really like to play baseball too much. Emmett would always cheat. The others would go soft on me because I was weaker than them, but _Emmett _would always go all out - spare no expense. He said it was to toughen me up, but I think he just likes to pick on me, or maybe my mom, because she'd always yell at him, and tell him to ease up. One time he-

"Hey, question," Jacob interrupted my thoughts. He often did that, but I never found it obtrusive. I allowed him to go on. "How come you were sitting at the border today? You know you don't have to abide by that stupid thing, right?"

"Yeah, I know." I reached my hand that was laying on Jacob's bare chest up to his jaw. I showed him Billy, and tried to convey how much I respected his father. The lines had been drawn since before I was born. I didn't feel right crossing them. I didn't want to abuse our friendship like that.

"It's not abuse, babe, your _family_. You're as welcome on that land as I am." Jacob sounded so hurt that I felt the way I did. He made me want to cry.

My fingers were still on his jaw, so I know he felt what I was feeling, but said nothing. So he _was _hurt. Great, how horrible I am.

Jacob leaned over on his side, closing the space between us, and cradled me to his chest. He gently kissed my forehead, then my eyes. He whispered sweet words with his kisses intent on relaxing my aching heart. He placed both his hands on either side of my face, rolled me onto my back, and looked deep into my eyes. I could feel the tears escaping without my permission down the sides of my face. They felt so cold against my hot skin.

"Listen to me, Love, " Jacob said, staring intently into my eyes. I wondered briefly if I were my father what sorts of things would I find behind Jacob's strong, brown eyes. "You are _not _a horrible person. You're not," he said as I rolled my eyes. "I've known you your whole life. I know you better than anyone with the exception of your parents. You are not a bad person, okay."

I nodded, not really believing him. But he seemed to relax. That was good, if I had to lie to make him happy then I would.

"Good. Now, speaking of your parents, "Jacob put his arm back under my head and lied down again, "let's talk about that mess this morning."

I grumbled aloud.

"What do you want to know?"

"How much of the Koran have you translated?"

"I finished."

That made him laugh aloud. You could almost hear it in time with a distant crack of thunder.

"I bet your dad got a kick out of that," Jacob said between loud, booming laughs. "So what's next then?"

I gave it some thought.

"Maybe I'll watch some really bad martial arts film, and replay it in my head. Dad hates those."

"Nah, I tried that once. It only ticked him off more."

"How do you top the Koran in Pig-Latin?"

"Dunno. We'll think of something good, though." Jacob was quiet for a moment then spoke again.

"Hey, Ness?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember those deer? The ones from earlier?"

"What about them? You hungry now?"

"No, did you know that a buck never travels with the doe? They're usually in a herd, the doe, but the buck never travels with them."

"I didn't know that. But he was with that one doe and the fawn."

"Yeah, but they were alone. You didn't smell any others, right." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"No, I guess not."

"It's new behavior, but I would guess that buck was trying to keep a good eye on those two." Jacob was quiet for a moment. When I didn't say anything he continued. "Parents often do things that are out of character for their kids."

Now I saw where he was headed with this. I resisted the urge to cringe. Jacob must have noticed.

"I'm just saying I've seen your dad do some pretty messed up stuff for the people he cares about. Your mom, especially. So it doesn't surprise me that - "

"'That' what, he's being a pig-headed moron about the whole thing?" I didn't mean to spit all my anger out at Jacob like that, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Well," said Jacob timidly, "yeah. I mean, it's not like him to deny you _anything_, so he has to have a good reason."

"Whatever." I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want Jacob to take Edward's side. Now I felt like I had lost the war.

"What's the big deal about going to the same school as your parents, anyway? It's not like you haven't done it before."

"Yeah, that's the point." Jacob looked confused. I let out an exacerbated sigh, and touched his jaw. I showed him my last experience at school with my parents. I showed him how everyone thought my dad and I were _siblings _- I cringed at the word - and how all the boys kept asking me if they could "hook up" with my mom who they thought was my adopted sister. It was so embarrassing.

Jacob's big, booming laugh was louder than the thunder which was ridiculously close now. He laughed for a good ten minutes, fighting to catch his breath. When he was done Jacob was scrambling for air so much I thought he might suffocate. Part of me wished he would.

"That's it?" He tried to get the words out between the wheezing sounds he was making as he tried to get some air into his lungs. "That's why - that's why you - you don't want to - hahaha." He slipped into another ten minute round of _hysterical _laughter. My patience was beginning to wear thin. I considered leaving him on the ground, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry," he said when he could speak again. "I'm sorry, it's not funny, but - well, it kinda is." He started laughing again, but abruptly stopped when he looked at me. _I _didn't think it was so funny. "Awe, come on, Nessie. You got to see the humor in it (I didn't see _any _humor in it). I thought you were pissed 'cause your mom and dad were conspiring to keep the boys away. I wasn't expecting something like _that_." Jacob fought the urge to laugh again. "I'm just relieved, that's all. I'm not making fun of you, promise."

Boys!? That's what he thought this whole mess was about, a bunch of stupid, human boys who don't know how to keep their hormones in check? Jacob could be pretty thick sometimes.

Or was I the one being think? Hearing his laughter now kind of did make my worries a little out of place. It did make my embarrassment seem trivial.

I started to laugh, too. Jacob, seeing that I was okay with it, started laughing again, as well. It became infectious. Soon, we were both laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. We forced ourselves to stop. When we were done I couldn't remember why we were laughing in the first place.

"Well, this is a nice little scene to come across."

The voice came from behind us. Jacob and I both jumped to our feet in one motion. I searched the trees with my better-than-human eyes until I could see some discernable figure. The sun had almost completely set since Jacob and I arrived here – had that much time really passed? How did neither of us notice?

I couldn't see the figure who called out to us. Was he purposefully staying hidden just beyond our vision? I focused instead o the voice. It was soft, almost silky. Defiantly a man's voice, though. It sounded familiar, but how?

I tried to remember back, way back, when I was a kid. The Volturi came, three of them – no, more, but there were three that mattered: Aro, the leader. No, it wasn't him. His voice was smooth, but it spoke with a humor that this voice lacked. The harsher one, Caius, maybe. But no, his voice was too harsh. And I doubt, even using sarcasm, that Caius would ever us a word like "nice" to describe anything. That only left…

Marcus came into the clearing, his long black hair flying franticly about in the wind. It seemed as if the storm was screaming at us to run from impending danger.

Jacob snarled as he shifted into his wolf form, ripping apart his pants and shoes. He continued to snip and snarl at Marcus, though he didn't attack. I guess he was too afraid to leave my side. I was glad for it, though. We didn't know how many lackeys Marcus had brought with him.

Now that I thought of it, though, all I saw was Marcus – no one else. If memory served the last time I saw Marcus not only was he with his two brothers, but there had been an army with them. I couldn't be sure of the numbers, but it was a lot, that I know. So where were they now? Why was Marcus so far away from home without protection? It was too weird, I didn't trust it.

"You can calm down," Marcus said to Jacob. He didn't even try to sound calming, only bored out of his freaking mind. What was his problem? "I didn't come to fight. I came to talk."

Jacob answered with a ravenous bark that sounded just like the thunder rolling above our heads.

"Perhaps," said Marcus, as if he could understand what Jacob had said, "but perhaps the lady would like to hear my proposition?"

That was unexpected. What did I have that he would want, my mother, my father? Maybe he came for Alice. But if those were the reasons for his visit then why would he come to me, and not them? What could I possible give him?

Marcus looked at me, now. I guess he expected an answer. Jacob just growled at him.

"What do you want, Marcus?" I spoke with more confidence than I felt.

"Your family is aware that eventually my brothers will find a way – or an excuse rather – to destroy your family." There was no hint of question in his voice, no uncertainty. What he said was fact, and we both knew it. For a moment I was happy Marcus was here instead of Aro. I didn't want to waste time with useless formalities.

"Your point." I tried to ignore Jacob's growls, but it was hard. I felt the same way he did about all of this.

"I have a way for you to avoid that fate. Not just you, but your whole family. My brothers have agreed to not murder any of your family, including your dogs." The last part was clearly an afterthought, but I was thankful for it.

But I could feel it coming, that inevitable clause.

"If…"

"If," he continued, "you become my wife."

End Chapter One


	3. Chapter Two

**TWENTY-FIVE CHROMOSONES**

**CHAPTER TWO**

I was on the ground for hours - or maybe minutes, I couldn't be sure. The rain matted my hair to my face, it was cold, and I didn't care. I didn't care about anything; there was nothing in my world, nothing at all. Nothing - except a smell. It was a good smell, warm, nice. I liked that smell; I wanted to be devoured by it.

...

...

"...down! Edward, stop pacing. We're not going to know anything until either of them wake up, so sit down."

"I can't help myself, Carlisle. My baby is unconscious and a good friend - no, maybe my _best _friend is in a coma. How the _hell _am I supposed to be _calm_?"

"Chill out, Ed. The dog'll make it through. He's been through worse."

"Keep your mouth, and your mind, shut, Emmett."

"Never been real good at either, actually."

"Want to learn?"

"Bring it, Pansy."

"_Enough_!"

...

...

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella."

"When will Ness wake up? I - I promised Jacob I'd let him know. That way he could be here."

"I'm not sure, Bella. Her body heals faster than a human's, but slower than ours. The problem is I can't _find _any physical damage. She'll wake when she's ready."

...

...

"Hey, everybody, how's she doing?"

"Alice!"

"Hey, Alice."

"Hey, Carlisle how is she?"

"Physically she's fine."

"So why is she still out cold?"

"I don't know."

"She's not."

"What do you mean, Edward?"

"She can hear us. I can tell. I can hear our conversation thru her mind. I heard it before, but I just thought it was an echo in the room."

"Really! That's great. Nessie! Nessie, honey, its mom. Can you hear me? Oh, Nessie, please wake up. Please." Pressure on my hand. Cold. Why?

"Your mother is holding your hand, Renesme."

No, why? Why?

"Why what, darling?"

Get up, why?

"Ness, I - "

...

...

"... so stupid. I can't believe I let him kick my ass like that."

"You said yourself, Jacob, he came out of nowhere. You did well considering."

"Yeah, but still. If I ever see that slanty-eyed little shit again I'll - you mean she's awake? Ness, can you hear me, babe?"

Pressure on my hand. Movement. Shifting weight. Who - ?

"It's Jacob, honey, and me." Dad? "Yes. We're both here. Can you move, or open your eyes?" No. "Please, baby. You have to wake up." Why?

Silence, then warm air - my ear. That smell.

"Renesme, its Jacob. Please, babe, wake up. It's important." Why? "Because you're not alone. You have people with you who care about you. They love you. They want to help you. Please, Renesme, you don't have to be afraid. We're all here, we'll protect you. _I _will protect you, I swear it."

Jacob's voice was soft, but strong as he whispered in my ear. Was I afraid? It didn't feel that way to me. I just didn't see a point in waking up. Why was that? What had made me want to sleep in the first place?

"Renesme," Jacob's breath was as gentle and cool as a stream as he placed his lips right against my ear. He said my name with so much veracity it was almost as if he'd die if the word didn't pass his lips. "I will stay by your side as long as you will have me. I wear on the graves of my fathers I _will _protect you."

I know that, why was Jacob declaring what I already knew? Did he doubt me, why? What would cause him to be so urgent? We weren't in any danger. Why would he say things like this?

I heard my father sigh. It was heavy and worn. It made him sound like he was a hundred years old. He snorted - a laugh, maybe.

"She's confused," I heard him say, "She doesn't understand the danger. She doesn't remember."

Before anything else could be said I heard a door open. Two sets of feet walked across a hard, marble floor. I didn't have time to ask where we were before I heard Alice's urgent voice.

"He's back," she said, "Marcus is waiting for an answer."

Marcus.

That name sent a shiver down my spine. Then, as if a damn had dissolved, a billion gallons of unwanted memories came rushing at me.

"If you become my wife." There had been no smugness in his voice or demeanor. Marcus had proposed - I doubt it could be considered a proposal, more like black-mail - with the same bored tone he used all the time. I wondered, briefly, if he really meant it.

"You're kidding," I said, more out of my own shock then any doubt I might have had about his sincerity. Marcus was an ancient, one of the oldest vampires in existence, and he was asking for _my _hand in marriage. I laughed despite myself.

"Indeed I am not." His expression was so placid, so indifferent. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Why?" The question had been burning the back of my throat for some time. Nothing about this made any since.

"My former mate, Didyme, was hunted down by the humans and killed several thousand years ago. I have yet to be able to find an adequate replacement for her." For the first time I could since some sort of weight to Marcus' words, he didn't sound bored anymore. Was he sad? Had he been alone for all that time? Did he miss his former mate, Didyme? Did he love her?

My wandering thoughts were cut short by the angry snarl next to me. Jacob, I'd almost forgotten that he was with me, stood ready to pounce at a moments notice. Apparently he didn't feel the same sympathies to Marcus that I did.

"That's so sugary sweet I think I might have cavities," Jacob said through his teeth, "but what does that have to do with Renesme?"

I was too overwhelmed at the time to think too much on it, but I realize now, looking back, that Jacob had spoken in his wolf form. In all my years that I've been alive I've never seen that kind of ability come from Jacob. Was it him? Or was Marcus doing something?

"I thought, perhaps, I had made that clear when I asked her to become my wife?"

"Sounds to me like you _threatened _her. Doesn't count in my book."

"It doesn't matter what you believe _counts _or not, dog. It's not your decision."

"Like hell." Jacob nearly screamed the words out. He was so furious by this point I wondered what was keeping him from ripping Marcus to pieces.

"I can see that you are bound to her, mongrel, by chains no one could sever. But are you aware that her connection to you is not so strong?" Through the corner of my eye I saw Jacob flinch slightly. So had Marcus, his voice became stronger, and I thought I saw a faint line creep across his white face, but I could have been mistaken. "Unlike you this girl is not bound to you by some cosmic force. She is still free to choose, to be with you or with someone else. I'm sure you have been aware of that fact for some time now."

I turned to Jacob, silently asking him with my eyes about what Marcus had just said. Was he talking about imprinting? What did he mean I could be with someone else? In the back of my mind I knew I was being stupid, like I should understand what was going on, but I just couldn't seem to wrap my head around it. For some reason I _needed _Jacob to explain it to me.

He refused to look at me, though. Instead he continued to stare at Marcus, never breaking eye contact even as he spoke to me.

"Renesme," he said my name flat and even, "I need you to run. I'll hold him off for as long as I can, but you have to run. Do you understand?"

I did understand, and the cold reality of his words sank me like a concrete block. Jacob was going to fight Marcus so I could get away. That wasn't right, he didn't have to do that. I touched Jacob's muzzle to show him. We could run together, we didn't have to separate.

"No, Renesme," He spoke kindly while he shook his head, gently removing my hand. "You have to go without me. You'll have a better chance of escaping that way. Trust me, I can take this guy. He's been sitting as Aro's lap dog for so many millennia he probably forgot how to fight a long time ago. If he even knew how, that is."

Jacob spoke with such confidence it was hard not to believe him. It was even more difficult to imagine Jacob loosing a fight to anyone, much less Marcus. I'd seen him fight Emmett several times. He didn't always win, but it was always close. Close. That word frightened me. I didn't want this fight to be close, I wanted Jacob to win.

I looked over at Marcus. He didn't look too terribly menacing, but I knew better than to think that mattered. Especially with vampires, looks were not always everything.

Marcus, however, did look distressed. I briefly thought maybe Jacob had a chance of winning this fight.

"I was hoping to avoid useless violence, but the pup seems so determined I don't think I could talk him out of it. Very well, then, you may proceed." Marcus casually waved his hand toward the trees behind him. At first I thought, perhaps, he was giving Jacob permission to attack him. Jacob thought the same as he crouched down into an attack position when, suddenly, he was no longer standing beside me. In his place stood a vampire, about my height, with jet black hair and oriental features. There were no emotions on his face. It was flat, unmoving. He never turned to look at me.

Then, just as fast as he appeared, the stranger was gone. He couldn't have stood there for more than a moment.

I heard the loud snap of a tree from behind me. I turned in time to see Jacob in human form (when had he changed back?) falling to the ground from fifty feet in the air. Before he moved three feet - the longest three feet of my life - the oriental vampire was at his side (could he fly?). The vampire made a movement that was too fast for my eyes to catch, then they were both gone again.

There was a huge crack from above me. I thought it was a crack of lightening. The ground behind me rumbled beneath my feet. I turned to look, thinking the lightening must have struck the clearing.

Then I couldn't do anything. I couldn't breathe, see, hear, feel, or stand. My knees buckled underneath me and I hit the wet ground. I barely registered anything that happened after that.

I could kind of remember Marcus speaking. I only heard three words: sorry, three, and a name, Hiroyuki. Then there were other voices. Some were screaming, others angry. I didn't really remember what happened, but I did remember a smell. It was husky, sort of woody, but mixed with the rain. It was also a little sweet. It made my mouth water. I had tried to get closer to it. I wanted to be devoured by it, that wonderful smell.

That smell, I remembered it now. I knew that smell anywhere. It was Jacob's smell. _His _sent was husky, it reminded me of the woods, the trees - the very same trees we had walked through that day. But the sweetness, where had that come from? Jacob never smelled sweet except for when I use to bite him as a kid. I'd bite him, and he'd bleed.

Bleed.

Jacob had been bleeding.

The rest of the damn around my mind broke away then, I'd been unaware there had been any left, and I could suddenly see everything that had happened through a strange new set of eyes that didn't belong to me.

I looked at Jacob now, in the room with me, and saw the tape around his chest. The sound I heard above my head in the clearing hadn't been lightening, but the sound of bones breaking. The round didn't rumble because lightening had struck, but because Jacob had hit the ground with enough force to cause a small earthquake. I had knelt by his side, fumbling over his body while Marcus had stood by and watched. I remembered now with absolute clarity what he had said.

"I am sorry it had to come to this. I had hoped such measures would not be necessary. In light of this unfortunate circumstance with your friend I'll give you time to think about my offer. I shall return in three days, and await your answer. Come Hiroyuki."

Marcus had walked away, back into the woods he came from. I sat by Jacob's limp body as we were both pelted by the storm's cold, hard rain. I remembered my body being frozen, like I was made of ice. I had wished the rain would melt my body so I could escape the onslaught of warm tears that waited to break free from my eyes.

A few minutes later my family had come. Mom and Dad had panicked. They didn't know what to think when they saw Jacob and I on the ground, Jacob's body a bloody mess. Rosalie and Alice grabbed me and pulled me away from Jacob. Rosalie held me close to her body, gently caressing me, trying to comfort me. Alice stroked my hair absentmindedly as she tried to see into the future. Emmett and Jasper searched the surrounding woods for any signs of the ones who attacked us. Carlisle flew over to Jacob's body to asses the damage. I heard him crack a few bones back into place, then affirm that Jacob was good enough to move. A large black wolf, Sam, approached followed by Leah and Seth. Both of them had their heads and ears low, obviously upset about the well being of their leader.

Carlisle and Dad gently placed Jacob's body on Sam's back. I watched Sam walk off with the unconscious Jacob before I passed out.

"Nessie?" My dad's voice brought me out of the darkness of my own memories before they threatened to consume me again. I searched for him in the room. Dad's face reflected the horror I felt in my heart.

My eyes started to burn. A lump formed in my throat. I tried to swallow it down, but couldn't. I couldn't make the tears stop, either. As much as I wanted them to, as much as I wanted to smile, and be happy, and say don't worry, everyone, I'll be fine I just couldn't make the words come out. Instead all I heard was this inaudible whimper. That insignificant sound became the catalyst for an explosion I hadn't expected. A new, horrid sound escaped from my lips. It was a sound I didn't recognize. It wasn't coming from me, it couldn't be. There was no way I could ever make such a disgusting sound. But I couldn't make it stop. Every time I tried the sound only came out louder. Finally I gave up. I became a slave to that sound and the feelings that accompanied it. The two, my unabashed misery and the screams of my pain, were an alto and soprano, and I had become mesmerized by their siren song.

End Chapter Two


End file.
